Amo
by xLuNa.MooNx
Summary: .Lemon. Todo ha terminado. ¿Qué pasará ahora que ya no hay motivo por el cual regresar?. Gracias a sus comentarios el final.
1. Amo

_**Advertencia... **Este fic contiene Lemon, así que si eres menor de edad salte de aquí o leelo bajo tu propio riesgo n.n_

_**Nota...** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama_

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes.  
**

* * *

**_

_**>>.Amo.>>**_

Había pasado toda la tarde sobre aquel tejado. Por fin oscurecía. El día que menos le gustaba de todo el mes. Y para ese momento todo su cuerpo había sufrido los cambios que ocasionaba la ausencia de aquel hermoso satélite. El brillante cabello plateado, los lindos ojos ámbar, las tiernas orejitas de perro, las afiladas garras y los grandes colmillos habían desaparecido dando lugar a un total aspecto humano. Algo que él detestaba pues se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Nadie sabía que él se encontraba en aquel lugar de una época ajena a la suya, aunque en realidad ya se había acostumbrado un poco debido a los paseos que Aome lo obligaba a hacer cuando él iba por ella.

Quería un lugar tranquilo donde poder pensar con claridad. En la otra época no podía, si bien ya habían acabado con aquel poderoso y detestable ser que les había ocasionado demasiados problemas y malestares, aún quedaban varios monstruos en busca de aquella perla que ahora se encontraba completa. Era custodiada por dos sacerdotisas, los aldeanos, una exterminadora, un monje, una mononoke, un kitzune y él. Sí, tenía bastante seguridad, pero aún así él terminaba eliminando a los intrusos. Por eso no podría tener un día de calma.

En cambio en aquella moderna y extraña época todo era más tranquilo y tal vez podría pensar con claridad.

Desde hace un tiempo todos tenían la incertidumbre de qué pasaría ahora que la Perla de Shikon había sido totalmente restaurada. Todos, sobre todo él. Aome había mencionado algo sobre que su presencia ya no era necesaria en aquel lugar ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Estas palabras causaron una gran intranquilidad en su interior. A pesar de que aquella sacerdotisa que hace cincuenta años conquistó su corazón había desaparecido por fin tras la cruel batalla contra Naraku, hasta ese momento seguía confundido y no había hablado con Aome.

Ella por su parte se sentía mal de verlo triste, porque era visible su sentimiento de pena después de la muerte de Kikyo. Más era su tristeza al darse cuenta que ella siempre estaría presente y de que ella era a la que realmente quería. Por eso había tomado una decisión. Le daría la Perla de Shikon a InuYasha y después regresaría a su época para nunca más volver al Sengoku, por lo menos el cumplir su deseo de ser un Youkai completo le quitaría un poco la tristeza de perder a su querida Kikyo.

Después de un rato de pensarlo decidió atravesar aquella ventana. Esa ventana donde sabía que detrás de ella la encontraría.

Pero antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con aquel cristal, la ventana había sido abierta.

I-InuYasha –había dicho ella ante la sorpresa de verlo ahí.

"Amo tus sorpresas y tus calmas" Eh... yo...

Que bueno que has venido –decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro expresando alegría aunque aquellos ojos chocolate expresaban lo contrario.

"Amo tus alegrías y tus tristezas" ¿Por qué? –preguntaba algo confundido.

Bueno es que me sentía algo sola, no hay nadie en casa –se sentaba en la cama.

¿A dónde fueron? –él se sentaba en el piso con las manos escondidas en las mangas de su haori.

Estarán tres días ausentes, al parecer se fueron un poco antes de que yo llegara, iban a recoger una de las reliquias que a mi abuelo le fascinan y que desde ahora estará al cuidado de nuestro templo –ella se encogía de hombros.

¿Tres días, eso es mucho.

Sí, pero era un viaje largo.

Hubo un enorme silencio en aquella habitación. Incomodidad y tensión se sentían en el ambiente.

Aome tomó la Perla de Shikon que colgaba de su cuello. La miró y después miró al chico que estaba frente a ella mirando por la ventana.

"Amo tus silencios"

InuYasha –él la miró al escuchar su nombre. Ella se acercó a él, tomó una de sus manos y colocó en ésta aquella joya tan preciada. InuYasha abrió los ojos debido a su sorpresa, durante unos segundos miró aquella perla que tantos esfuerzos les había costado poder reunir y cuando levantó su mirada para ver a la chica, se encontró con una enorme sonrisa llena de sinceridad y dulzura –con esto podrás cumplir tu deseo.

"Amo tus sacrificios y tu inocencia" A-Aome –ella caminó hasta la ventana para poder mirar hacia fuera.

¿Sabes InuYasha? me dio mucho gusto conocerte y poder estar a tu lado todo este tiempo, además fui muy feliz con todos ustedes –miraba el árbol sagrado. No quería mirarlo a él, sabía que si lo hacía no tendría el valor para dejarlo ir –no me gustaría tener que dejarlos pero ya he cumplido mi misión y ya no hay motivo por el cual quedarme –en aquel momento luchaba por no dejar salir aquellas dolorosas lágrimas. InuYasha no sabía que decir, aquellas palabras provocaban devastadores sentimientos en él, sabía que esa podía ser la despedida.

"¿No hay motivo por el cual quedarse?" –InuYasha se levantaba y caminaba quedando detrás de ella ¿Y yo? –había tenido el instinto de abrazarla pero lo reprimió inmediatamente.

¿Qué? –se daba media vuelta para verlo, pero como no se había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de ella quedaron muy cerca.

"Amo tus desconciertos" ¿Y yo?... dijiste que no había motivo por el cual quedarse –él tomaba las manos de la chica.

I-InuYasha –lo miraba fijamente, realmente podía perderse en aquellos ojos que ahora eran oscuros – ¿No tienes hambre? yo sí, ya es tarde, vamos a cenar InuYasha... –ella se separaba precipitadamente de él -te prometo hacerte una deliciosa cena, anda vamos –caminaba hacia la puerta, la abría y salía rápidamente.

"Amo tus nerviosismos" Aome –estaba desconcertado por su comportamiento.

Después de unos minutos los dos estaban cenando en una muy linda mesa arreglada para dos que Aome había decidido hacer, sería su última cena juntos y quería que todo estuviera bien.

¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando seas un Youkai? –preguntaba Aome, esa sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido ni un momento. Él se sorprendió con la pregunta. Pero reconoció que era buena¿qué hacer después de cumplir su deseo de ser un Youkai completo?... ahora que lo pensaba no lo sabía, ese era su más grande anhelo pero nunca había pensado que haría después de eso y menos ahora que estaba conciente de la posibilidad de olvidar a todas las personas que eran importantes en su vida, sobre todo Aome.

Pues yo... no lo sé –ella lo miraba fijamente, se había dado cuenta del desconcierto del chico, entonces pensó que esa no había sido una buena pregunta.

El resto de la cena permanecieron en silencio.

Cuando terminaron de cenar arreglaron la mesa para dejarla totalmente limpia y lavaron los trastes. InuYasha le había ayudado. Ahora los dos se encontraban en la habitación de la chica. Aome estaba estudiando para uno de sus exámenes e InuYasha estaba sentado en la cama, observándola.

"Amo tu responsabilidad y tus esfuerzos"

InuYasha ya no soportaba tanto silencio, desde que llegó todo había sido tan diferente, ya no sabía que era lo que pasaba… ella tampoco estaba bien, sabía que aunque esa sonrisa no hubiera desaparecido ni un instante de su rostro, era mentira, ella realmente no estaba bien.

Decidió que tal vez lo mejor era que el se marchara para que no hubiera esa tensión en el ambiente y ella estuviera tranquila por lo menos en esos momentos.

¿Aome, mañana irás a la época antigua? –ella giraba su silla para poder mirarlo.

¿Qué?... ah, sí… ¿por qué?

Porque entonces… nos… nos vemos mañana –InuYasha se levantaba de la cama.

No, InuYasha no puedes irte.

¡J�¿por qué no? –ahora su actitud cambiaba a una altanera.

Porque hoy es luna nueva, has perdido tus poderes, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí como siempre lo haces –ella lo veía fijamente.

¡Feh! Yo puedo cuidarme solo –caminaba hacia la ventana.

¡Abajo! –en aquella habitación se escuchó un gran estruendo.

¡Aome¿Por qué lo hiciste? –decía mientras se levantaba después de esa dura caída. Ella se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a él.

¡Porque eres muy necio!

¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que uses esa palabra!

¡Si me hicieras caso no tendría por qué usarla!

¡J�¡tonta!

InuYasha… ¡abajo! –por segunda ocasión un estruendo inundaba la habitación.

"Amo tus peleas y tus enojos" �¡Aome!

¿Que no entiendes que no quiero que te pase nada? –Su mirada había cambiado, ahora transmitía un poco de melancolía –esta será la última vez que cuide de ti, por favor quédate –él se incorporaba y la miraba fijamente.

"Esta será la última vez que cuide de ti… será la última vez… la última vez…" –estas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de InuYasha, llenándolo de un sentimiento de desesperanza. Ella de alguna manera se estaba despidiendo, no volvería a verla nunca más, al parecer esa era su decisión –"¿No hay motivo por el cual quedarse?" ¿no lo había?... ¿y él?... él la necesitaba a su lado, no soportaría perderla, a ella no.

InuYasha se acercó hacia ella y súbitamente la abrazó. Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a la chica de cabellos azabaches, pero correspondió ese gesto, tal vez sería el último que habría.

Amo tus sorpresas y tus calmas… tu alegrías y tus tristezas… tus silencios… tus sacrificios y tu inocencia… tus desconciertos… -él susurraba en el oído de la chica, ella se separaba un poco de él.

I-InuYasha por… -ella no había podido continuar ya que él la había callado colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. InuYasha se volvió a acercar a ella.

Amo, tus nerviosismos… tu responsabilidad y tus esfuerzos… tus peleas y tus enojos… tu ánimo… tu valor y tus temores… amo la persona que eres… -Aome abría desmesuradamente sus ojos, no podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo todas esas dulces palabras.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo aquellas lágrimas que tanto luchaba por contener, ahora comenzaban a hacer su aparición. Rápidamente se separaba de él, tenía la intención de marcharse, pero una mano la sujetó del brazo e impidió que lo hiciera.

InuYasha no, suéltame.

Aome, dijiste que no había motivo por el cual quedarse… pero¿y yo? –él la veía fijamente.

InuYasha –susurraba la chica.

Que no entiendes que no puedo estar sin ti, que te necesito conmigo y que no podré estar sin ti –InuYasha la tomaba por los brazos.

Pero ¿y Kikyo?… ¿y tu deseo?... pensé que con eso serías feliz.

Pues no pienses por mi… lo único que quiero… lo único que deseo… lo único que necesito… eso eres tú –sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

… -Aome se zafaba de aquel agarre que ejercía InuYasha sobre ella para poder abrazarlo.

Ella sollozaba apoyada en aquel pecho masculino, aún no podía creer que él la necesitara y la quisiera. InuYasha se separaba un poco de ella, tomaba su barbilla y acercaba su rostro al de aquella chica que se había convertido en todo su mundo. Un ligero contacto entre sus labios, al principio tímido y dulce pero que después se convirtió en profundo y lleno de amor, pasión y todos aquellos sentimientos que los dos albergaban en su interior, pero no por eso dejó de ser suave y tierno. Lentamente se separaron. Se miraban fijamente, ninguno de los dos podía expresar aquella enorme felicidad que sentían en su interior. Aome abrazaba fuertemente a InuYasha, pero aquella efusividad había ocasionado que el cayera sobre la cama.

"Amo todo de ti, y si no tuviera que amarte te amaría igual"

Ella había susurrado un débil "lo siento", mientras en el rostro de InuYasha aparecía una divertida sonrisa. Aome se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, ahora que los volvía a probar no quería dejar de besarlos.

Él por su parte se sentía en las nubes cuando esos labios besaban los suyos, nunca pensó que podría tenerla así, entre sus brazos. InuYasha hizo un rápido movimiento que causó que él quedara arriba de ella. Seguía besando aquellos dulces labios, pero ahora bajaba a su cuello, dando pequeños y tiernos besos, que hacían que la chica se estremeciera.

Ella comenzaba a quitar la parte de arriba de su haori, mientras él seguía dando ligeros besos en su cuello. InuYasha regresaba a sus labios, esos labios que ahora eran suyos y que desde ese momento adoraba besar, lentamente fue quitando la blusa de la chica, ella tomaba el rostro masculino entre sus manos y acariciaba esos cabellos oscuros que caían hacia un lado. Él acariciaba aquel delicado cuerpo femenino y en cada caricia Aome se estremecía.

¿Estas segura de esto? –preguntaba viéndola fijamente a los ojos, realmente él lo deseaba pero si ella no quería hacerlo, no la obligaría. Aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate lo miraron por un momento y después con un movimiento de cabeza asintió mientras le quitaba la prenda blanca que aún lo cubría.

Él siguió con aquella placentera tarea de besarla, volvió a su cuello y después fue depositando tiernos besos sobre su estómago y vientre mientras se deshacía de aquella falda y la tiraba en el suelo. Aome tomaba el rostro de InuYasha mientras se incorporaba para sentarse, lo besó dulcemente, para luego ir desabrochando el pantalón rojo que aún mantenía cubierta una parte de su cuerpo. Él la detuvo y la volvió a recostar, ahora trataba de desabrochar el pequeño sostén, cuando lo logró admiró los perfectos senos de la chica, mientras a ella un rubor le aparecía en sus mejillas. InuYasha notó esto y volvió a besarla, ahora sus caricias eran dirigidas hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo. Él volvió a bajar lentamente, besaba los senos de la chica con demasiada dulzura y delicadeza, algo que sin duda alguna gustaba a la chica Higurashi, la cual arqueó un poco la espalda, debido al placentero sentimiento que le provocaba.

Ella ahora continuaba la tarea que había dejado pendiente unos minutos atrás: quitaba el pantalón de InuYasha. Y él se deshacía de la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la chica.

Se besaban apasionadamente, demostrándose en cada beso todo el amor y cariño que había nacido en su interior. Lentamente InuYasha abrió las piernas de Aome, dirigió una última mirada de duda a la chica, la cual ella correspondió con una sonrisa, en señal de aprobación. Cuidadosamente introdujo su miembro y comenzó a dar lentas y suaves embestidas, ella hizo un gesto de dolor mientras apretaba la colcha que cubría aquella cama. Esa no fue una buena señala para él por lo que paró de seguir haciéndolo. Aome colocó sus manos sobre la fornida espalda del chico impidiéndole que saliera –Todo esta bien… es normal… continua –le daba un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo que él se sintiera más tranquilo. Él siguió, se sintió mejor cuando después de unos segundos la expresión de dolor de Aome había cambiado, ahora en su rostro se reflejaba todo el placer que sentía en aquel momento, continuó dando embestidas, esta vez un poco más fuertes. Aome sintió un pequeño dolor cuando InuYasha rompió aquella pequeña piel que indicaba que al único que Aome pertenecía era a él. InuYasha también lo sintió y una alegría lo embargó al darse cuenta que con él era la primera vez que ella experimentaba todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones, al igual que ella era la primera con la que sentía un mar de sensaciones placenteras e inexplicables.

Ella no podía creer que después de toda la tristeza que sintió desde que lo empezó a querer, ahora estaba viviendo una enorme alegría con él. Él le estaba haciendo sentir un inmenso placer que podía notarse en los ligeros gemidos que salían de su boca.

Él siguió entrando y saliendo de ella hasta que después de unos minutos los dos estaban por llegar al clímax de aquel acto de amor.

Amo… todo de ti… te… amo… Aome Higurashi –decía mientras llegaba a la culminación.

Y yo… te amo… a ti -decía entrecortadamente.

InuYasha se dejó caer a un lado de ella, mientras sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad. Ella se acercó al cuerpo masculino y lo abrazó, él extendía su brazo para rodearla con él. Lentamente el sueño fue apoderándose de ella.

Te amo –susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

"Una noche de amor, tu y yo desde hoy hasta la eternidad… un amor como el que hoy se dio no podrá separarse jamás… nunca más…"

* * *

_Holas a todos!... bueno este es el primer Lemon que hago n.n' y ya sé que no me quedó bien, debido a la razón de que es el primero n.n, pero bueno me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios de que tal quedó n.n, ya saben que para mi su opinión es muy importante, gracias a todos por tomarse unos minutos para leer este fic n.n._

_Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter._


	2. Epílogo

Amor. ¿Te has preguntado qué sacrificio estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor?... supongo que sí, porque yo también lo he hecho… ahora… sé lo que uno es capaz de hacer por este maravilloso sentimiento… es irónico, hace un tiempo me lamentaba y sufría a causa del amor… hoy soy completamente feliz… bueno no tan completa como quisiera… creo que es cierto eso que dicen: "No se puede tener todo en esta vida" –esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa –sólo espero que sean felices –se encontraba sentada en el piso de aquella pequeña sala –que rápido pasa el tiempo –suspiraba –ahora estudio el último año de preparatoria… es algo complicado, aunque confieso que fue más difícil cuando tenía que estudiar y enseñar al mismo tiempo.

¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a perder para ganar por amor?... suena contradictorio, bastante contradictorio… en realidad yo no perdí tanto, gané la oportunidad de volver a vivir, una vida totalmente diferente, pero con esa persona especial ir al fin del mundo se escucha poco… ¿A qué estarías dispuesto a renunciar por el amor de tu vida?... yo… renuncié a todo y a la vez a nada… mi mundo, toda mi vida es ella por eso lo digo –caminaba por esas calles ahora tan conocidas y comunes para él, tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo de aquel pantalón azul mientas con la otra cargaba el pequeño portafolio café sobre su espalda.

Tres años habían pasado desde que aquel sentimiento fue mostrado con toda la ternura posible.

Tres años… tres años desde que todo cambió –suspiraba, se levantaba y caminaba hacia las escaleras –tres años de una vida tranquila y maravillosa –se dirigía a su habitación.

Tres años desde que me di cuenta lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida –abría la puerta de aquella casa que ahora se había convertido en su hogar –un hogar… jamás me imaginé que algún día tendría uno… esto es algo de lo mucho que ella me ha dado –se quitaba los zapatos y entraba.

Aún no puedo creer que esto sea cierto –se recostaba en aquella reconfortante cama –"Sin ti no podría seguir, no ahora, no quiero vivir una vida, un tiempo y en una época en la que no estés tú" esas fueron las palabras que él me dijo antes de renunciar a todo por mi… lo que más tristeza me da es no poder estar con ellos… mis queridos amigos.

Esa fue mi decisión y en ningún momento me he arrepentido de ella… si pudiera regresar el tiempo volvería a hacer lo mismo… si tuviera que volver a sufrir lo mismo para llegar hasta aquí lo volvería a pasar… aún cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo, a veces me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme –se miraba en el espejo que se encontraba en su habitación y se tocaba aquel cabello azabache –"¿Pero por qué lo has hecho?" eso fue lo que me preguntó después de verme "Este es mi deseo… no quiero alejarte de tu vida, no es justo pedirte que dejes todo cuando ya has hecho bastante por mi, además aquí no tengo mucho y sin ti no tendría nada… quiero empezar una nueva vida contigo" fue lo que yo respondí, pero me duele un poco haberlos dejado, aunque sé que estarán bien, finalmente todo había terminado.

¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado? –preguntaba tímidamente mientras abría la puerta.

Lo siento… pensé que no había nadie –le sonreía tiernamente.

Pues no, sólo estoy yo –entraba y se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio.

¿Y los demás?

Acompañaron a Souta a un paseo que debía hacer, mi mamá pensó que al abuela le haría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ya veo –se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

¿Qué pasa?

Es sólo que… gracias.

¿Por qué? –preguntaba un poco desconcertada.

Por todo, por todo mi amada Aome –tomaba su mano.

InuYasha –lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Me iré a dar un baño, estoy un poco cansado, fue mucho esfuerzo en la clase de deportes –decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Esta bien, yo iré a preparar la comida.

Tiempo. Es verdad que a veces pasa muy rápido. Tres años habían pasado desde que ellos dos confesaron sus sentimientos y los mostraron de la manera más tierna posible. Durante un año después de eso, Aome e InuYasha siguieron viajando entre las dos épocas, pero les anunciaron que no podían seguir haciéndolo ya que el equilibrio del tiempo comenzaría a afectarse, noticia que devastó profundamente a los dos chicos. Aome no quería dejar a sus amigos y mucho menos a InuYasha, pero tampoco podría dejar a su familia, un gran dilema, por un momento lamentó su suerte, ahora que había encontrado el amor tendría que dejarlo.

InuYasha tampoco quería separarse de aquella chica que se había convertido en todo para él, no era justo, maldijo su suerte. Un día le bastó para tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Para ese entonces la Perla de Shikon le pertenecía ya que Aome se la había dado, pero aún no pedía su deseo, no había necesidad de usarla, ya no quería ser un Youkai completo, no ahora que tenía a Aome a su lado y ella lo aceptaba y lo quería como era, sin necesidad de cambiar. Hace mucho tiempo ella hizo varios sacrificios por él, permanecer a su lado a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de irse con aquella sacerdotisa a la cual le debía su vida, era un gran sacrificio y sufrimiento para ella y aún así permaneció a su lado. No podía obligarla a dejar a su familia, su época, su vida y sus sueños por él. Pensó las cosas y se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho en aquella época en la cual siempre había estado solo… solo hasta que la conoció, tenía a sus amigos pero sabía que aunque le doliera separarse de ellos, no habría dolor comparado con perderla a ella.

Tomó su decisión. Decidió usar aquella perla. Humano, eso es lo que él pidió, ser un humano completo, así podría vivir una vida nueva con Aome, en una época totalmente diferente, pero con ella.

El momento más difícil fue la despedida. Los dos se despidieron de aquellas personas que durante mucho tiempo fueron sus compañeros pero que ahora eran queridos amigos. Aome le encargó al monje Miroku cuidar de Sango, por fin habían decidido formalizar su compromiso y aquel monje decidió cumplir la promesa que le había hecho un tiempo atrás cuando no estaba seguro de si habría un futuro para él, pero que ahora que todo había terminado quería estar con aquella mujer tan especial. Increíblemente ese monje había dejado de ser tan pervertido, desde la formalización de su compromiso se había abstenido de cortejar a todas las mujeres lindas. Sango, por su parte, le encargó a InuYasha cuidar a su querida amiga Aome. Shippo también les encargó cuidarse mucho. Después de aquella dolorosa despedida, Aome e InuYasha cruzaron el pozo.

Nunca más se volvió a saber de aquellas dos personas en la época antigua y lo único que quedaba como prueba de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí, fueron unas fotografía que Aome les dejó a sus amigos, para que nunca los olvidaran y supieran que siempre estarían presentes en los recuerdos y el corazón de aquellos dos chicos.

Después de eso vino la parte difícil, que InuYasha se adaptara a la época moderna. Al principio les costó trabajo. Le compraron nueva ropa, algo que no le agradó mucho a aquel orgulloso muchacho, pero tuvo que resignarse ya que de ahora en adelante tendría que vivir ahí. Le enseñaron todo lo que debía saber para vivir una vida moderna y además Aome se encargó de enseñarle todo para que pudiera asistir a la escuela. Ahora los dos asistían a la misma preparatoria.

InuYasha era como un hijo más en la familia Higurashi, por lo menos así lo veía la mamá de Aome. Souta había adquirido un hermano mayor y el abuelo un ayudante para el templo, pero en el fondo también lo veía como un integrante más en la familia.

InuYasha ya es hora de… -había entrado sin tocar la puerta, supuso que después de tanto tiempo él ya estaría listo, pero al parecer sus cálculos habían fallado. InuYasha se encontraba con una pequeña toalla cubriendo sus cintura y algunas gotas de agua caían de su cabello –eh… lo siento –se volteaba instantáneamente, algo que causó diversión en el chico.

¿Por qué te volteas? –había caminado hacia ella y ahora le susurraba en el oído causándole un estremecimiento a la chica, sabía que siempre que le hablaba así causaba esa sensación en ella.

Y-yo… será mejor que te vistas y bajes a comer –ella iba a salir de ahí pero InuYasha súbitamente la cargó entre sus brazos.

I-InuYasha… q-qué ha… –No pudo terminar debido a que InuYasha la había silenciado con un beso.

Esos besos que Aome adoraba y la subían al cielo por un instante. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de InuYasha mientras profundizaba aquel beso, esos labios que desde que los probó no podía dejar de besar. InuYasha caminó hasta la cama para después depositar con sumo cuidado a la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Seguía besándola, siempre que lo hacía se perdía, no existía nadie más cuando estaban los dos. Lentamente bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo mientras le quitaba la blusa. Ella acariciaba aquella fornida espalda.

Cuando logró deshacerse de esa prenda, siguió con el pequeño sostén, acarició aquellos perfectos senos, los besó y daba pequeñas mordidas que a Aome le parecían placenteras por lo cual ligeros gemidos salían de su boca. Él recorría con sus manos y su lengua aquel delicado cuerpo, un camino ya recorrido con anterioridad. Aome se incorporó, tomó el rostro de InuYasha entre sus manos y comenzó a besar sus labios, un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de amor como todos los que le daba a aquel chico, a aquella persona amada. Con una de sus manos comenzó a desabrocharse la falda, InuYasha se percató de eso y le ayudó en su tarea quitándosela por completo y dejando que cayera al suelo.

Te amo Aome –decía mientras daba besos en el cuello de la chica.

Y yo a ti… mi amado InuYasha –ella lo despojaba de la única cosa que lo cubría, aquella pequeña toalla también caía al suelo. InuYasha volvía a recostarla tiernamente mientras la besaba, le quitaba aquella prenda que impedía que fuera suya. Cuando lo logró, con cuidado introdujo su miembro en ella, Aome hizo una ligera muestra de dolor, era normal ya que hacía tiempo que no hacían aquel acto de amor ¿Estas bien? –Preguntaba un preocupado InuYasha –Sí… no te preocupes –Aome lo atraía hacia ella y comenzaba a besarlo, el empezaba a dar lentas embestidas. Esas sensaciones tan placenteras hacían que de sus labios salieran gemidos. Él colocaba sus brazos uno en cada lado de Aome y ahora entraba y salía de ella con más rapidez, ella con una mano apretaba el cobertor y con la otra agarraba el brazo del chico. InuYasha la besó de nuevo y luego depositó ligeros besos en su cuello para después bajar hasta sus senos, Aome arqueó su espalda debido a la agradable sensación.

Después de unos minutos sintieron que estaban por llegar a la culminación. Aome se aferró a la espalda de InuYasha al sentir el placentero orgasmo e InuYasha dio un fuerte gemido. Él se dejó caer a un lado de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla, la abrazaba tan protectoramente, cuidándola de todo, no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado, nunca se alejaría de esa chica que en ese momento era todo para él, lo más preciado. Ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos, aún a pesar de que llevaban tres años juntos había veces en que no podía creer toda su felicidad y en las que rogaba porque no fuera un sueño todo aquello, pero esos temores eran alejados cuando InuYasha le repetía una y otra vez que eso no era un sueño y que la amaba más que a su vida y que nunca, pero nunca se alejaría de ella.

Tal vez si alguien en el pasado le hubiera dicho que todo eso pasaría no lo hubiera creído, al final terminó bien, la historia de la chica que cruzó la barrera del tiempo y de aquel hanyou que se convirtió en humano por el amor de una chica que le dio alegría a su vida.

* * *

Holas a todos!... bueno pues traje este epílogo a petición de un review hecho por usagi223... espero que les haya gustado (ya les dije no es muy bueno pero lo hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes n.n)y muchas gracias por los lindos reviews que recibí por el capítulo n.n, de verdad me hace muy feliz que les gusten las locas cosas que escribo n.n'jejeje, también hice esta parte final para poder responder su lindísimos comentarios ya que no quería dejarlos sin respuesta n.n... 

_**Gris-Kag**_... Que gusto que te haya gustado n.n y aquí una pequeña continuación que espero también te guste, muchas gracias por tu review, nos estamos viendo n.n, saludos!

_**cony tao**_... Holas! que alegría que te haya gustado n.n y lamento haberte hecho llorar con el principio n.n'jejeje, la verdad si era algo triste que se separaran, pero con en mi mundo todo es color rosita xD quería que fueran felices n.n' jejeje, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, espero que esta última parte también haya sido de tu agrado, saludos!

_**Alejandra**_... Holas chica, muchas gracias porque siempre recibo un review tuyo n.n y aquí esta una pequeña continuación que será la última n.n, espero que también te guste y nos estamos viendo n.n

_**Skade**_... Muchas gracias por tu lindo review! no sabes que feliz me haces conque te haya gustado mi fic, espero que este otro lemon te guste, aunque está igual que el otro, no muy bueno pero con muhco cariño para ustedes n.n, cuidate, te mando saludos!

_**LaEMirA**_... Oh gracias por tu comentario, mi Lemon no quedó tan mal T.T que alegría que te haya gustado, y aquí como lo pediste uno más, aunque este si no quedó muy bien, creo que es una copia del anterior xD, pero espero que te guste y nos estamos viendo n.n, saludos!

_**Sensy**_... Es un honor para mi que mi fic te haya gustado y que creas que el Lemon que hice es bueno, en serio muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n , como lo pediste una pequeña continuación aunque esta si será el final pero espero que también te guste tanto como el otro n.n, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, te mando saludos! n.n

_**kagome-Artemis**_... Holas! gracias por los lindos comentarios, que alegría que te haya gustado n.n, tienes razón fue tierno que Inu se quedara con Aome T.T, es que no quería hacerlos sufrir T.T (lo siento soy sentimental n.n' jejeje) que bueno que pienses que mi primer Lemon quedó bien n.n, aquí uno más espero que también te guste aunque ya sabes no es muy bueno debido a que empiezo en esto n.n, nos vemos, saludos!

_**Haneko Higurashi**_... (Saralim comienza a llorar de la felicidad) Gracias! por todas las lindas palabras que me dices, en verdad es un honor que te haya gustado, pero eso de que es mejor que tu Lemon no es verdad, el tuyo me gustó bastante, como te dije ni parecía tu primer Lemon, en el mío creo que fue más romanticismo que Lemon jejejeje pero es que uno empieza tal vez después mejore n.n jejeje, en verdad muchas gracias por tu hermoso review... no tienes nada que agradecer por los reviews que te dejo ya que tus historias me encantan, sigue escribiendo así de lindo n.n, y ahora yo te agradeceré por tomarte un tiempo para leer mis locas ideas jejeje, gracias por agregarmea tu msn, será un placer platicar contigo n.n... bueno nos estamos viendo, cuidate, te mando muchos saludos!

_**usagi223**_... Holas! muchas gracias por mandar un review, de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado lo que escribí, estoy segura que también has de escribir muy lindo, no he tenido tiempo de leer tus historias pero te prometo que pronto lo haré... y como me gusta complacer a mis lectores, aquí esta tu petición: un epilogo, espero que también te guste y no haberte defraudado... nuvamente muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y dejar un lindo review, cuidate, te mando saludos!

En verdad muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo en leer estas locas historias mías n.n.

Se despide su amiga _**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter**_.


End file.
